Harry Potter Is In My Trunk!
by ickleRonniekins113
Summary: Harry loves Ginny. Ginny dumped Harry. How far will Harry go to win Ginny's heart? HP?GW R&R!
1. moving in

HARRY POTTER IS IN MY TRUNK!

It's sort of sad really, the day you move out of your house. I mean I have lived here my whole life and now I wont. I grew up here. This is the place that Mum and Dad taught me to walk in. This is the place that Percy taught me correct grammar at age 2 in. This is the place Fred and George taught me to fly in, well actually they didn't really teach me it was more like they took off flying with out remembering I was still on the back. But I learned to fly one way or another.

So here I am trying to pull my abnormally heavy trunk down just about a million flights of stairs, I mean really there are at least a million stairs in my house, why I don't know Dad's the one that built the house with a million stairs. It really is a pain to try and pull this trunk down a million stairs. And then I got an idea! I carefully lifted up my trunk over the railing and dropped it. Okay so I know it wasn't the best idea but hey, at least I don't have to carry the bloody thing anymore.

I got down to the bottom of the stairs and lifted up my trunk again and that's when it hit me. I am a witch, better yet I am a witch over 17. I could have just magically brought the trunk down. But no I had to do it the old fashioned way. So now I just levitated my trunk up and took it outside.

I met up with Hermione and together we put our trunks in the back of her car.

"Good lord Ginny, what did you pack, your entire Harry Potter collection. I thought we agreed you'd just bring half of it." Hermione joked. Haha you laugh now 'Mione but I know for a fact she has her eye on a certain brother of mine and I am not afraid to tell him at all. I tell her this.

"You laugh now 'Mione but I know for a fact that you have your eye on a certain brother of mine and I am not afraid to tell him." Ha that shut her up! Ginny 1 Hermione zip, zilch, zero, nada, nothing. Hermione interrupts my mind gloating by pointing out that I shouldn't mind gloat, it isn't healthy.

How the crap did she now I was mind gloating! And how does she know it isn't healthy I guarantee that there isn't anything in Hogwarts, A History about whether or not mind gloating is healthy. And I for one think it is totally normal to mind gloat at appropriate times. For example if you have beat Ron at wizarding chess mind gloating is very appropriate or if you answer a question that Hermione can't mind gloating is also appropriate. But there are times that mind gloating isn't appropriate for example if do something you shouldn't and Mum doesn't find out you shouldn't mind gloat because you usually can't think while you mind gloat and you may let something slip so in my mind, mind gloating is perfectly healthy.

"So Gin how are things with Harry? Does he know about your not-so-little collection of him?" Hermione asks. Here she goes again with the collection. I mean honestly, does she have to bring that up in every conversation? I guess it's just because that is the only flaw I have. Well other then talking to myself , but then again she doesn't know about that so we'll just leave that tid-bit of information out for now.

"Hermione I got rid of that collection once Harry and I started dating. So there." We finally arrived at our new apartment. 'Mione and I went to the back and pulled out the trunks. Luckily there weren't any stairs in this apartment building. Which was good because it was a muggle apartment building which meant that we couldn't have used any magic to take them upstairs. But I still had to pull my trunk. I saw two tough looking guys come out of an apartment and got an idea. Man I am just full of ideas today.

"Hey, big guys!" Again it wasn't the best idea but as long as I don't have to carry my trunk. Then I realized that all of my ideas that aren't so great have had to do with carrying my trunk. Funny.

Hermione looks a little upset with me. That's never good.

"Ginny" Uh-oh she's using the death whisper! "Why did you do that now they are going to come over."

"Duh, that's the point. For a smart girl you sure are dumb 'Mione." She just gives me a look. "Well it made sense to me." I reply.

The big guys came over. I definitely didn't realize just how big they were. They were BIG.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger. We were wondering if you could help us get our trunks into apartment 124?" Maybe I was a bit too polite but if that offended them I would be shocked. Especially sense Hermione was just standing there and not saying a word. That would have offended me for one.

So eventually we get all our luggage upstairs. And boy am I glad I didn't have any valuables n my trunk because they were anything but gentle with it. So I am guessing all this unloading is going to take all night so I better make some coffee.


	2. setting up and why it was over

Chapter 2: Setting up and Why it was over

"Hermione can we pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssssseee go to bed now?" I asked her putting on my best puppydog face. It was already 3 am and I was tired! We had been unpacking all night. My room of course wasn't nearly finished but I wanted to sleep. I had already set up the kitchen and living room. But the little perfectionist Hermione had to have everything perfect. I mean come on how many times can she reorganize the kitchen cabinets? 1 maybe 2 times right, at least for a normal person. But no Hermione has already organized that same cabinet 6 times!

"No Ginny you have hardly done a thing all day. Why don't you go set up the bathroom, can you do that?" Ah Hermione is a little cranky. Maybe because it's friggin 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!

"You know Hermione you wouldn't be this cranky if you would let us go to sleep." Hopefully she will take my hint and let us go to sleep finally.

"Ginny I am not cranky and I don't need to sleep! What I do need is for you to go and set up the bathroom now go!" Yeah Hermione you are definetly not cranky in the least bit. Nope in fact you are almost chipper.

"'Mione, can I say something please?" I ask meekly raising my hand. I hope I don't make her anymore cranky.

"What Ginny?"

"Well, I was just wondering, how am I supposed to set up a bathroom? I mean it already has a toilet, a sink, and a shower. What more does it need?" I mean seriously all that stuff came with our apartment. I thought for sure that with us living in a rinky dink old place like this we would have to provide our own. Although that wouldn't have been a big problem, We could have just conjured one up but the landlord might have asked a few questions if we randomly got a new toilet, sink, and shower out of thin air.

Which brings me to another point. Why are they called landlords? I mean first of all they don't own any land, they own an apartment building. And second of all they aren't real lords either. So I think it would make much more sense to call them apartment building owner guys. Because they are mostly just guys. I mean really have you ever met a female apartment owner? I didn't think so. Which is fine by me because who would really want to own an apartment building? It seems like a very boring job. All you do is go to each apartment once a month and ask for rent. Talk about boring. So I say lets leave that job to the boys. Along with gabage collectors, but that is an entirely different story.

Uh-oh I'm getting the death glare from Hermione. Guess there is more you can do to set up a bathroom. Who'd a thought? Certainly not me. I mean call me old fashioned but I am perfectly fine with just having a toilet, sink, and shower in my bathroom. The place really isn't that big and I don't do that much in there.

"Ginny! How about setting up the shampoo, the conditioner, the soap, the toilet paper? What about setting up the linen closet?" Wow who new Hermione could talk that fast? I sure didn't.

"Hermione won't the linens be on our beds? Why would we put them in a closet?" I mean really what good would they do in there.

"Our extra linens Ginny. For Gods sake use some common sense once in a while."

Well sorry I didn't know we had extra linens and frankly I don't see the need for them. All they'll do is collect dust and mildew. And I for one do not like the smell of dust and mildew. So I say having the same amount of linens as you do beds is okay with me.

Alright I am finshed with the linen closet and it only took me, 2 and a half hours. I think if I am real quiet I can sneak off to my bed room. As I am walking I pass Hermione's door and hear a faint snoring. I silently push the door open and what do I see nothing other then Hermione Granger sound asleep! That little jerk. Making me finish the linen closet and not letting me sleep while she goes to bed without relinquishing me from my duties. Oh she is not going to get away with this one no siree. So I walk up right next to her bed and do something very drastic. Did I mention I get a little crazy when I'm tired? But anyway I go back to my room, not bothering to be quiet this time, and get a wallet sized picture of Ron. Then I pull out my wand and put an engorgment charm on it so it's life size. Then I head back to 'Mione's room and tape the picture to her ceiling. HAHA how do you like that as a good morning, little miss Ginny can't sleep but I can? Tomorrow morning when she wakes up my brother will be the first thing she see's. Ha I just got a better idea! I take out my wand again but this time I perform a few spells and charms to make it so Ron's eyes move to follow Hermione and when awakes he'll say "Hey 'Mione" Ha I am a genius. An evil genius but still a genius non the less.

I guess I'll go to my room now and get some shut eye, I most certainly deserve it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GINNY WEASLEY GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

Well that was a nice thing to wake up to. Oh yeah the Ron poster. Ha I almost forgot. I get up and casually make my way ro Hermione's room.

"You called Hermione?" I must say I am very good at playing innocent.

"Ginny Weasley don't you play innocent with me I know exactly what you did!"

Apparently not good eneough.

"Yes Hermione I know what I did too. But you deserved it."

"Will you please get your brother out of my room?"

"Why I thought you'd want him here."

_ding dong_

"Well I guess I'll just go get the door and leave you alone with Ron."

I answer the door and guess who was standing there none other then Ronald Weasley himself. Of course I had to burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Ginny are you okay?" Ron asks with deep concern in his voice. By the tone of it, it sounded as though he thought I was crazy.

"Oh yes Ron I am fine. Follow me please." This is going to be interesting.

"Hermione Ron's here."

"Yes Ginny I know that now will you help me throw him away he's beginning to scare me?" Ha I knew this would be fun. If only I had a camera. I need some way to save the look on Ron's face at the moment. It's a mix between hurt and confused.

"No Hermione I mean the real Ron is here." I say this through another fit of laughter so it sounds more like a high-pitched wheezing and most likely no one can understand me.

At this point Hermione whips around in a frustrated rage and Ron falls off the ceiling and rips in half. The picture Ron not the real one.

Now I need a camera even more the look on Hermione's face is even more priceless then Ron's. Her's is a mix of anger and shock.

"Ginny Weasley Why didn't you tell me Ron was here?" Hermione asks in her death whisper.

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO YOU DIDN"T!"

Ron decides to pipe in now. "Actually 'Mione she did."

There are a few moments of angry silence and glares here and I being the peacemaker that I am decide to break the tension.

"Well now that that's settled why don't we all go have breakfast?" See you can solve anything with food.

"Actually Ginny Harry wanted me to come by here and see if you were moping. Are you?" Ron asks all this between mouth fulls of waffles but me being a Weasley can understand him.

"Why would I be moping I dumped him remember?" This is a very long story. You see Harry being the thick pea brain that he is decides to break up with me and save the world yada yada yada. Well he goes off and does his whole saving the world thing and comes back.

Well when he comes back he is a bit distant with everyone. Well I am not very happy with him moping like a friggin girl so I go over to Ron and his apartment and make everything better. Well that took a lot of time and energy and everyone was hurt in some emotional way. But finally Harry gets back to his old self and we start dating. Then the big oaf gets into one of his moods for God knows what reason and he and I get into a fight. Well then the truth comes out. He never friggin killed Voldemort! He lied about it. Oh and it gets worse. Everyone else knew that he hadn't killed Voldemort but me. So that is why I had to break up with Harry Potter.

"Well have you seen Harry?" Ron asks.

"No, when was the last time you saw him?" See Hermione is still friends with the oaf and cares if he is missing I on the other hand do not care.

"Well the other day he went to Hogsmeade and I haven't seen him sense."

"Ron when was the other day?" Hermione asks.

Ron thinks about this for a while and the says that he hasn't seen Harry for four days.

"Ronald Weasley you mean to tell me that you haven't seen Harry for four days and you are just know telling us!" Okay maybe I care a little bit if he is missing.

At this point I run out of the room to change and go looking for Harry.

Once in my room I start randomly yelling. I tend to do that when I am scared and angry. Anyway I am yelling things like "Stupid oaf" and "Hasn't seen him in 4 days!" and "Now he tells me" when I just stop and sit down on my bed. I put my head in my hands and start to cry.

There's a knock on my door but I ignore it. Hermione enters anyway and sits down next to me.

"Gin whats wrong I thought you didn't care about Harry?"

"I don't."

"Well then why are you crying like this?" She has a point there. Stupid braniac.

"I don't know. I hate Harry! I hate him,I hate him, I hate him, I love him."

"Gin I'm confused do you hate Harry or do you love him?"

"I don't know gah I just want to punch something." I get up and look around the room. I see my trunk and go over to it. I have enough sense to know not to punch a wooden trunk so I kick it. Hard. Which only makes me cry harder. I faintly hear a males voice gasp. I look around and see that there isn't a male in my room and it starts to scare me.

"Hermione please tell me you just heard someone gasp?" I asked Hermione just to make sure I wasn't crazy.

"Yeah I think it came from your trunk."

Carefully I bend down and unlatch my trunk. I open it up and scream!

"Finally Gin I thought you'd never let me out of there!"

Well I hope you liked this chapter please review! Betcha can't guess who was in the trunk. lol.


	3. Chocolate cake and red paint

"Harry James Potter You'd better have a good reason for being in my trunk!" Yeah and it better be a good one not something like he was tricked into it or something because that would not be a good reason at all.

"Well, actually I was tricked into being in your trunk."

Oh no he didn't.

"Oh yeah who tricked you then?" Stupid oaf it has got to be very, very hard to get tricked into spending 4 friggin days in a trunk.

Wait a minute. He spent 4 days in my trunk. How the heck did he fit? How did he survive? Not that it matters much because as soon as he tells me what the heck he was doing in my trunk for four days I am going to kill him.

"Yeah I am going to go now." Says Hermione as she attempts to leave my bedroom. Yeah I said attempts. I grab her around the waist and throw her on the bed.

"Did you know about this?" I don't know how I knew this but I had my suspicions about hermione from the beginning I knew she was in cahoots with the enemy. And frankly she was the one who pointed out that my trunk gasped. Uh huh if she helped him do this she is going to be in big trouble and I mean big, like elephant sized big. Yeah that big.

"Well actually Ginny, I did know about this but I wasn't allowed to tell anyone not even you. You know I would've told you if I was allowed." Bull crap 'Mione.

"Yeah and why weren't you allowed?" I am a bit angry with my so called best friend for not telling me that Harry bloody Potter was in my trunk. It's not like there weren't any openings in the conversations. Like yesturday before we went to bed she could've been like "goodnight Ginny oh and by the way Harry is in your trunk" But nooooo she had to be all secret like.

"...And that's why I couldn't tell you." Oops, I guess I missed most of her explanationwith my little rant. Okay so it wasn't that little but it wasn't a big rant. Uh oh they're staring at me I better say something.

"That is not an adequate excuse Miss Granger." Ha that will put her in her place. Score one for Ginny.

"You weren't listening to me were you Ginny?" Drat. Oh well I wont tell her I wasn't listening I'll tell her I was and everyone will be happy, except for Harry because he'll be dead.

"No I wasn't." Oh way to not admit anything Gin, now we can't be happy.

"Well, I said that Harry and Ron told me that if I told you then they would stop being my friend." What a pathetic excuse.

"Hermione I don't believe you. You know why? No of course you don't, only I know why I don't believe you and I don't believe you because I know for a fact that if they had threatened you with defriending themselves with you, which I doubt they did, you would know that my brother couldn't not be your friend because he is hopelessly in love with you and you and him not being friends would totally jeopardize you guys ever getting together. So there." Ha I am so smart.

"Alright fine that isn't why I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because I though that what Harry was doing was very romantic and that maybe you would finally accept his apology and take him back." Hermione says all this very fast and I am only half way certain that I caught all of it.

"What is so romantic about Harry living in my trunk for four days?" I mean wouldn't him showering me with roses and then surprising me with a weekend trip to Paris and proposing on the Eifle tower be more romentic? Not that I've thought about it or anything.

"Ginny come here." Harry finally talks I almost forgot he was here. Almost.

I carefully walk over to Harry and Hermione takes this oppertunity to leave. But this time I don't care because I just looked inside the trunk and am completely shocked. There inside the trunk is like two dozen roses and a long black box. Harry picks up the box and gives it to me. My mind is instantly going over about a million ideas of what's inside; jewelry? Plane tickets? Another rose? Wow this is really romantic. Until I open the box.

I opened the box and was instantly splattered with red paint. What the crap this was supposed to be a romantic moment where Harry begs me to take him back and then takes me to Paris. I want to go to Paris! Not that I've thought about it or anything.

Way to go Harry you just ruined a perfectly romantic moment. I look up at him and he's laughing. Oh my friggin gosh he is not laughing. Oh now he is even more dead then he was before.

"What the crap Harry?" I am so angry I am turning red and giving him the Weasley death glare which I have perfected over the years. Now he stops laughing.

"Well, Fred and George wanted me to test there new invention. Paint splattering jewelry." He did not just say that.

"Harry James Potter why would you possibly test that now? Have you no decency?"

"Hey I thought it was funny. But enough laughs I came here to ask you something." I am not taking him back after this not in a million years.

"Ginny, will you please take me back? I know I was stupid for not telling you I didn't kill Voldemort but can't we put that behind us? Ginny I love you." Aww how sweet. Oh Harry, wait one minute I have paint on my face. Man I am going to yell at him so bad he wont know what hit him.

"No." Oh well said Ginny.

"But Ginny, I love you." Oh boo hoo Potter.

"And I love my face not covered in red paint." And with that I punch him right in the nose. Ha that will teach him. I don't know what got into me. Normally I am not a violent person but he made me so mad I had to punch him. And it felt good.

"Owwwwwwww" Oh IckleHarry is hurt.

"Suck it up Potter and get out of my house!" Now he runs out of my room but he isn't getting away that easy.

I chase him out throwing every hex and curse I know at him. Well this must look like a real sight Harry Potter, boy who lived, with a bloody nose running away from sweet innocent Ginny weasley who is currently covered in red paint hexing him with her famous bat-bogey hex. Ha take that "chosen one".

Ron and Hermione give us some interesting looks as I "escort" Mr. Potter off the premises. As soon as he is gone I turn and go back inside to have a talk with my dear friend Hermione Granger.

"Well?" Ron asks as soon as I sit down at the table and attempt to wipe off the paint.

"Well what?" I ask him.

"Well, did you take Harry back?" He is such an idiot.

"No, Ronald we didn't, and just so you know Hermione has had a crush on you since first year and is currently madly in love with you." Ha that will teach 'Mione. Uh oh she looks a bit angry at me.

"Well, I am going to go take a shower. Bye now." I stand up gracefully, ok not that gracefully. Actually I end up tripping over the chair leg and falling right into a chocolate cake convieniently placed on the floor. Wait a minute what is a cake doing on the floor. Then I looked at Hermione, who has a suspicious look about her.

I stand up glare at 'Mione. "This means war Granger." And with that note I left to take a shower and rid myself of all chocolate cake and red paint. What a way to start the morning.

Five reviews and I'll update by tomorrow. Review!


	4. Ginny's Revenge

1

Disclaimer: I own nothing tear tear

A/N: I wanted to say sorry for not update when I promised I would. But I didn't get as many reviews as I wished. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to one of my most loyal reviewers KayKay2007 for giving me a lot of encouragement to keep writing. Thank you KayKay2007 this chapter is for you.

Oh, Hermione is going to get it now! I can't believe her, first she helps Harry hide in my trunk and doesn't tell me and then she has the nerve to make me fall in a cake! A cake! So now I am in my bedroom plotting evil ways to get back at 'Mione. You wanna know what I have so far? Nothing, nada, zip, zero, diddley squat. And this is not like me at all I'm usually full of evil ideas, but not when I when I most desperately need them apparently.

Oh yeah, I just remember someone else I should be incredibly angry at, Mister Harry Bloody Potter. Now there is a git if I ever saw one. Who does he think he is, expecting _me_ to take him back? Puh-lease I'd rather date Draco Malfoy then take Harry back. Ugh, I am going to give up on the evil plotting and get some lunch, since Potter so rudely ruined my morning preventing me from getting any breakfast.

So I glide into the kitchen and open up the refrigerator in search of something to satisfy my hunger. And that's when I saw it the most disturbing thing my eyes have ever had the displeasure to look at, Hermione and my brother on the couch looking into each others eyes and holding hands. Ugh, I deeply felt I needed to break up the little lovefest so I pick up the closest thing to me, which happened to be a peach, and chucked it at the lovebirds. It hit Hermione square in the shoulder and she was awaken from her trance.

"Gin, why are you throwing food at us?" She asked calmly. Wow, I wouldn't be that calm if somebody threw a peach at me. I'd get up and sock 'em right in the face.

"Hermione, I'm not _throwing _peaches at you and Ron, I _threw _a peach at you. See its past tense as I'm not currently throwing any peaches." Ha that sounded very smart if I do say so myself, which I do.

"Ginny," she sighed. "I am perfectly aware that you aren't throwing any peaches at me. But why did you throw at peach at me?"

"Well if you must know, I had to stop what you and Ron were doing. I mean I know you love him 'Mione but it's got to be hard on your eyes to stare at that for long periods of time." I say gesturing towards my brother. Hermione blushed and picked up a book off the coffee table and muttered something that sounded like "I don't like Ron".

"Yes you do." I say happily and walk back to the kitchen. My stomach grumbled as I pulled out a box of Hermione's grain and nut cereal. I took one look at it and immediately put it back, instead pulling out a box of my own _Cocoa Puffs. _In small writing at the bottom of the box it read _high in sugar content_. "Delicious," I say pouring some milk on my cereal. I walk over and sit at the kitchen table to enjoy a nice, sugary breakfast in peace. And then Hermione comes in.

"You know, Gin it isn't healthy to eat that stuff every morning. You're going to get fat." She tells me the same thing every morning and I have learned to ignore it. Besides what does she know her parents are dentists. Then it hit me.

"I'm not fat!" I say indigently.

"Ginny, I didn't say you _were _fat fat I said you were going to get fat." She replies and I instantly feel better not that I originally felt all that bad, but whatever. I finish my "lunch" and decide to go to Diagon Alley to visit my dear brothers, who just happen to own a joke shop full of ways to get back at Hermione. I apperate to their shop and walk in. It was surprisingly uncrowded today and Fred was lazily sitting behind the register almost asleep. He perks up when he hears the door open but frowns considerably when he realizes it's only me.

"Thanks for the warm welcoming." I say my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, I thought you might be a customer." He says. I reply with a wave of my hand and begin walking around the shop looking for something to get for Hermione. Hehe it has to be something good something she wouldn't expect. My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens again. I look over to see who it is and, of course since this is my life and therefore has to be incredibly unlucky, it's Harry. I frantically dash behind a shelf of love potions in an attempt to hide. But, of course, Harry sees me and starts to walk over to me. I immediately run out of the shop and down the streets of Diagon Alley, and the bloody prat follows me. Which normally wouldn't have been that bad if it was anyone else because anyone else I could outrun but Harry, no Harry was fast and caught up with me in a mere few minutes. And being the polite gentlemen that he is he completely tackles me to the ground.

"Harry James Potter you get off of me this instant!" I yell causing a few onlookers to stop and stare. Well that's the second time today I have caused a disruption in the wizarding world. And lets look at the common element in both situations. Harry Potter. Man the guy just craves attention doesn't he? Well, I think that this would make a great new nickname for him, Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, and now... Disrupter Of The Universe. Ha I rather like that one.

"Ginny I have to tell you something-" He started but I cut him off.

"Yeah Yeah you're sorry for lying, you love me and you want me back blah blah blah. Well, you ruined your chances at having me a long time ago Potter and I'm not going to take you back so you can stop hiding in my trunk and chasing me down Diagon Alley." I say to him and he looks a bit hurt. Oops, I didn't want to hurt him I just needed to get my point across. Oh wait, what do I care about Harry he hurt me when he lied to me. He deserves to be hurt, and I'm glad I was the one that hurt him. With that thought I pushed Harry off of me, yeah he was still on top of me during my little rant. You'd think he actually liked the position, which now that I think about it he probably did, eww eww eww, bad thoughts. I stood up and walked back to Fred and George's shop. I know I probably should have gone home so that Harry wouldn't follow me but I still needed to get back at Hermione. I enter the shop again and start to browse. I pick up a little green bottle labeled Dance Potion. Instantly I was curious.

"Hey Fred, whats this do?" I ask him.

"That sis is a dance potion." He replies without even getting up. Well duh.

"Duh Mr. Point out the obvious I know how to read." I snap.

"Oh really, 'bout time who taught you?" He asked looking thoroughly surprised.

"Hmpf," I said in response. "I guess I'll take my business elsewhere." I told him and acted like I was about to leave.

"No Gin wait, that particular potion will make the drinker start dancing whenever they start to speak. It's perfect for embarrassing people."

"I'll take it." I told him. "How much?"

"It's on the house Sis. Just don't tell anybody." And on that note I left the shop and apparated back home.

Hermione was sitting in an armchair her nose in a book when I got home. I already had an idea planned out in my head and thought it was a very good one. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" I ask trying to keep a straight face.

"Sure Gin what is it?" She asked.

"Well I just wanted to apologize for telling Ron you loved him, twice." I said sounding thoroughly sorry. It was perfect, she totally bought it.

"Oh Ginny, it's okay. Actually thanks to you Ron and I are now together . So you actually helped us."

"Oh 'Mione I am so happy for you!" I cried and I really was, honest. Even though I was a bit mad at her, I still thought it was great that Ron finally asked her out. Even though I had no idea how she could like him. He was so...Ron.

"'Mione would you like something to drink? I was about to get some lemonade." She nodded and I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I got out the pitcher of lemonade and poured it into two glasses. The only difference was that one of the glasses had the dance potion in it.

I gave Hermione her glass of lemonade and the extra ingredient and took a sip of my own. I watched Hermione take a sip of hers and waited for the games to begin.

Another chappie gone. But thanks so much again to all my reviewers and especially KayKay2007! Reviews make me update faster!

4


	5. My Boss!

1Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing! I love you all!

Disclaimer: You know how do you guys know I'm not Jk Roweling? I could be you guys just don't know it. Yes but alas I'm not so I have to resort to just writing fanfictions. sigh

"So, 'Mione, when are you and Ron going to have your first date? I was thinking we could make it a double. I know that might make it easier for you." I told her and then realized that I have no one to double with. Crap why do I always talk before I think? And why am I such I nice friend that would even offer to do something like that? I mean really who wants to got on a double date with their brother? Oh I know who, no one. That's who. Hmm, I could always ask Dave, from work he seems like a nice guy, oh wait, I think he's married. Well maybe we could still go out? I could pay him and then it would be fair. No, stupid Ginny that's morally wrong and you don't need to pay someone to go out with you. Oh my gosh you are such a moron. I mean seriously to think that I would have to pay someone to go out with me is completely and totally idiotic. Well, I guess it wasn't that stupid of an idea, after all I'm not as gorgeous as I used to be. Okay Ginny that is enough talking to your self, or rather arguing with yourself, I think Hermione is about to speak.

"That would be-" She was immediately cut off when she randomly stood up and began to dance uncontrollably, and forgive me for saying, Hermione was not the best dancer in the world.

For a moment I looked at her wondering why in the world she was randomly dancing in the middle of our living room. Then I remembered the potion I put in her lemonade. I began to laugh uncontrollably, which probably wasn't the best idea because now she probably thinks I did something to her drink. Which I know I did but it probably isn't very good if she knows I did. And sure enough as soon as her dancing stops she looks, excuse me, glares at me straight in the eye.

Lets just say I could not get out of that room fast enough. I ran out of the living room, out of the house, and kept running until I was halfway down the street and realized she wasn't chasing me.

I sit down on the curb to catch my breath and debate on whether or not I should go back home just yet.

_Are you mental you can't go home yet. She'll murder you. _

Ahh but she can't speak or she'll start dancing.

_She doesn't know that. _

Yeah but she is a smart witch I think she'll figure it out.

_Probably but still, do you think not being able to speak will stop her from hurting you?_

She won't be able to say any spells.

_Yeah but she can do a lot of other things._

Okay, you do have a point there.

_I'm you so technically, your the one who made the point._

Hey, your, I mean, I'm right. That ,makes me feel pretty smart.

I smiled a little and then realized I probably shouldn't be smiling at the fact that I just called myself smart. It's not something most people smile about. But then again I'm not like most people.

I stood up, ready to face my doom, and calmly walked back home. Okay so it was more like a nervous brisk, not a calm walk, but would you be calm if you were about to face your doom? I didn't think so.

I step inside and Hermione is back on the couch reading, I take this as a sign that she might not be mad. And then I remember who we're dealing with and I know she's still mad.

"'Mione, I am sorry but I had to get you back for making me fall in chocolate cake and I thought this would be perfect." Now don't think I went soft or anything because I didn't. I was just tired of this war and thought that there were better ways to spend my time then scheming against Hermione. Okay you caught, I really only wanted to end the war because Hermione was smarter then me and could think of some better ways to get me back. Yeah, I know she seems innocent and nice, but let me tell you, she isn't. Yeah she had most of Gryffindor thinking she was all goody-two-shoes back in our Hogwarts days. Especially with all the S.P.E.W stuff, that was just a conniving act on Hermione's part. It was very thought out and incredibly well done so that many people believed her to be totally innocent and would never harm a fly. But I was one of the lucky ones that was able to see through the whole act. And see her for what she really was, a conniving little ...conniver. I know, I know, I'm not very good with insults. I've heard it all before. Especially from Malfoy. Oh how he used to torment me about being poor money wise and poor at coming up with insults. But that is way beside the point, that's like if the point was America, that is China. If that makes any sense at all. Which it probably doesn't.

"Ginny, I found the antidote to the potion in your bag. So I'm not mad but can we call it a truce. She held her hand out for me to shake it but I was a little hesitant. I grabbed her hand and examined it from all angles.

"What are you doing now Gin?" she asked annoyed. Well excuse me for being protective of my welfare.

"Just making sure your hands are clean." I reply and then shake her hand.

"Ginny eat something." Ron pushed a plate full of food in my direction, but I wasn't hungry. Ron had taken us all out to dinner. Us meaning Me, Ron, Hermione, and dun, dun dun, Harry Bloody Potter. Doesn't that figure. That since Hermione and Ron are now together they sit on the same side of the table, leaving me to sit next to the Disrupter of the Universe.

Oh and it just gets better. We are out eating together because we are celebrating. Celebrating what? You ask. Celebrating the fact that Harry Potter just got a new job. And he got the job of Head of the Magical Games and Sports Department. Normally I would be happy for his promotion, but not since I work as his secretary now. I've had the same job as secretary for the Head of Magical Games and Sports for like 2 years now and Harry walks in the door for a day and gets to be my boss. I swear the whole world is trying to make my life miserable.

Monday morning came and let's just say I wasn't very happy. This was to be my first day with Mr. Potter as my boss. I trudged downstairs and had my breakfast of sugar-coated cereal. Today I didn't even respond to Hermione's "your going to get fat and die" speech. As soon as I was done, I apparated to work. I walked into my office and gasped. Everything was gone. My desk, my filing cabinets, my lamp, my bulletin board that was once covered with pictures of Harry and then replaced with important memos, everything was gone.

"Who was the thick headed, pea-brained, rat that took my desk?" I asked, or rather screamed to everyone in the vicinity. No one answered so I just continued.

"I am not going to be mad at you if you confess to me personally. All right I'll be less mad if you confess personally. Okay you got me if you confess personally I will perform the bat-bogey hex on you until you go into insanity and murder yourself by jumping out the window and then I'll use your head as a door holder. But if you don't confess I'll find out who you are and the punishment will be worse, much worse. Mark my words." I glare threateningly at the crowd that has gathered and some people start to back away in fright. I love having that affect on people. The only person who isn't looking at me and fearing for _my _sanity is Mr. Potter. He is just standing there practically on the floor laughing at me. I walk over to him and when I get within an inch of his face I make my voice into one of those death whispers my mum always uses.

"Why are you laughing at me Potter you don't seem to understand the importance of the matter at hand."

"Well, Gin if you'd kindly follow me, I will escort you to your new office." He says after he somewhat controls his laughter.

"What do you mean 'my new office'?" I'm almost afraid to know the answer to my question.

"Well you see I decided to give you a new, better, office. It's just down the hall and it's a good size larger then this one. With a view." I opened my mouth to say something else but he cuts me off. "I know what you're going to ask, you're going to ask why I did this. But I did it so that you and I could have closer offices and in turn be able to spend more time together." After he says that last part a few people around us ooh and aww, but I want to gag.

"What are you 'awwing' about?" I ask the crowd."I don't want to be closer to Potter here. I want to be farther away. In fact I would rather have my office be the janitor's closet three floors up then next to him." I say indicating to Harry. I face him hoping to see the look of hurt in his eyes but instead I see the look of knowing. Which is never good.

"You don't have a choice Ginny. I'm your boss and you have to do what I say, so if I want you to have a better office you have to take it." He smirks at me when he finishes talking. I hate it when he smirks. It's this look that just says "I beat you Gin and there is nothing you can to about it so there." I really hate his smirk. He turns on his heels and leaves in the direction of his office and my new one. I reluctantly follow.

When we get to my new office, he opens the door for me and smiles as I walk past him. I in turn give him the finger and slam the door in his face. I can almost see his smirk through the door. So I open it to tell him to go to his own office, but when I open the door I don't see Harry. Instead I see Dobby the house-elf standing there.

"Do you need something Dobby?" I ask. It's amazing how I can just change my attitude from rude to nice. It's just a special gift I have I guess. Like the time a few months ago back when Harry and I were unfortunately going out I was very mad at my brother for some reason and then Harry came and I wasn't mad anymore. Although now that I think about it I did accidently hit him with a frying pan that was aimed for Ron. Oh well, Harry probably deserved it.

"Miss? Are you alright Miss?" Dobby asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah I'm all right. Just spaced out I guess. But anyway did you need something Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby was told to become Ginny Weasley's work-elf and to help her with anything she needs." He smiled proudly at me and I knew that this was the work of Mr. Potter.

I brushed past Dobby and marched straight into Mr. Potter's office.

"Mr. Potter you cannot just randomly give people work-elves. Especially me and I refuse to accept him!" I yelled at Mr. Potter.

"Ginny I can give you anything I want and I want to give you Dobby. And I am your boss so if you don't accept him I can fire you." And cue the incredibly annoying smirk. Yup here it comes, I swear he does it just to annoy me.

"More like raving lunatic who's only purpose in life is to make me miserable and probably performed the imperious curse on the minister of magic to get the job of my boss." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that Ginny?" Mr. Potter asks.

"Nothing Mr. Potter." I say in a fake sweet voice and put on my most fake smile.

"What's with the _Mr. Potter_? Why don't you call me Harry anymore.?" He asks.

"Oh you lost your first name privileges a long time ago buddy. And you ain't getting them back any time soon." With that I turn on my heel and storm out of the room. This is going to be a long day.

OMG! I hate this chapter but I thought I owed it to my reviewers to update so I did. Please review, it makes me update faster!


	6. Oh great now she's here

1Disclaimer: Ya know you would think that if I did write the Harry Potter books then I wouldnt be here writing fanfictions would I? I would be too busy writing the actual books but you know some people are so naive.

RING RING DING DING I rolled over and pulled my big fluffy pillows over my head to block out that annoying noise. I had no idea where it was coming from and I was too lasy to go looking for it.

About fifteen minutes later it was really starting to get annoying so reluctantly I got out of bed and went searching. It wasn't until sometime later that I found a small black box with bright red numbers on it was the source of the bloody sound. On top of the strange object was a note. It read:

_Ginny,_

_This is an alarm clock it will start ringing at 5:30 every morning so that you will wake up and you won't be late for work. If you want to turn it off simply it the long black button labeled off. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

_Lots of Love? _Who signs a letter like that? And did she really think that she needed to tell me that to turn it off you hit the off button. I mean really you would think that she thought I was 5 years old, not 22. But it is Hermione we are talking about.

I picked up the "alarm clock" and carefully hit the off button. Of it wasn't so light in my room I don't think I would have been able to find it. I mean who puts a black button on a black box that you are supposed to hit in the morning when it's dark? It just doesn't make sense to me.

I scramble into the kitchen and saw Hermione making some breakfast.

"Watcha making 'Mione?" I asked her.

"French toast. Want some?"

Hmm lets think about that one Hermione. It's 5:30 in the morning, we hardly have any food in our house, you are making french toast and you ask me if I want any. Real hard question that is.

"Umm, yeah" I say as I look in the refridgerator for some orange juice.

"Hermione we don't have any orange juice."

"Well then go to the store and buy some"

Yes because everyone wants to go to the store at 5:30 in the morning on an empty stomach in their pajamas. Honestly doesn't Hermione use her head? But of course since it's Hermione we are talking about she is already dressed and ready for the day. I wonder what time she gets up?

"'Mione what time do you get up in the morning?" Hey I was curious.

"4:00 a.m. why?" Yes the a.m. was definitely necessary because I thought that you didn't get up until 4 p.m..

"Just wondering."

I ate my French toast and went to the bathroom take a shower. After I got out I looked at the clock and it was only 6:00. I still had two hours before I had to be at work with my dreaded boss. Oh yeah I still haven't forgotten that stupid head potter (and now it is not immature to use the word stupid head at age 22) is my stupid boss.

After an hour of watching t.v. I decided to go to the store and get orange juice before work. The only problem was that I didn't know where the store was.

"Hermione where is the closest grocery store?"

"Umm, I think it's about 3 blocks down."

"K, then I am going to go and get some orange juice."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I left our house and walked down the road I got to the edge of our street and sat down because I had just had a horrible thought.

I didn't know what a block was.

Now don't laugh at me I grew up with wizards so I haven't the faintest idea what a block is. Isn't that the stupidest phrase you have ever heard, _I haven't the faintest idea_, I mean really what does it even mean? Does it mean you are going to faint if you actually had an idea? That would make sense to me because the only person I have ever heard use the phrase was Cho Chang and she is so stupid she probably would faint if she actually had an idea.

But now I'm off topic, so I am back to trying to figure out what a block is. I think I have an idea but I don't know if I am right. I think that it could be each big slab of cement on a sidewalk. Yeah that is probably it. So I walk three blocks but there isn't a grocery store there.

I turn to go back home when I see none other then Harry Potter coming my way.

"What do you want Potter," I practically spat at him.

"Ohmy aren't we grumpy. And to think I just came to tell you that there is an important meeting today after work at five that I think you should attend.

He sounded so Sirius that I had to burst out laughing.

"Oh really Potter you "think I should attend' well then I guess I have to attend don't I?"

I laugh at him one more time and turn to go back home.

"Ginny, why are you out in the middle of the sidewalk at 7 a.m. anyway.

I look him right in the eye and say "Because we needed orange juice."

He starts to laugh at me so I kick him in the shins

"Owww what was that for?" Oh yeah because there was no way he could have deserved that.

"It's one thing to laugh at someone Potter but to laugh at them when they have no idea why you are laughing at them is just plain rude." I stepped, excuse me, stomped on his toe and went on my way.

Potter comes limping back over to me like the little wuss he is.

"Unless you are going to explain to me why you are laughing at me I suggest you go away before you are seriously injured. Unlike you are now so you can stop limping."

He stops.

"You honestly mean to tell me that you haven't the faintest idea why I was laughing at you?"

Now it's my turn to laugh at him.

"I ...Can't...Believe...You...Just ...said...that..." I say between fits of laughter.

Potter apparently too mature for me decides to shrug it off.

"Well just so you know the grocery store s right there." He points to a place right in front of us.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? I've never been in a muggle grocery store before I don't know what it looks like." I say trying to defend my stupidity.

"Well I'll just come in with you so that you don't get lost." Yeah I bet thats the only reason you want to come in with me. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that you're in love with me.

After my very long and boring shopping trip with Potter I was able to get to work. Not that I was happy about this considering Potter was still my boss.

When I strolled into my office however, I was even less happy there sitting in a chair on the other side of my desk was none other then Cho Chang.

"What do you want?" Yes I know I am so very professional. I think I'll probably get the employee of the month. I don't get the employee of the month, and when I say this I mean that I do not understand it as well as don't actually receive the award. What I don't get is how you can award people for being good employees' buy giving them a plaque on the wall. How is that rewarding? Oh yeah you have been an excellent employee I think you can have your name on the wall, isn't that exciting?

Once I zoned back to reality I realized that Cho had completely ignored me. How rude!

"I said what do you want?"

This time she turned to face me looked me right in the eye and simply said "I want to see Harry."

"Yes well _Mr. Potter _is very busy today so why don't you come back some other time like next year perhaps."

"I have every right to see Harry, I want to apologize to him for being so rude to him all through 5th, 6th , and 7th year."

"Um it's a little late for that honey. And why the sudden interest in Potter anyway?" I mean she hasn't seen him in years and now she wants to become all buddy buddy with him. Not that I care or anything.

"Well if you must know-"

"I must."

"I happen to have just broken up with Roger and as you and Harry aren't going together anymore I thought he might want to...reconnect."

"Oh well if that's what you wanted I couldn't care less." I was about to push her out of the room when Potter walked in.

"Why hello Cho I see you and Ginny have been talking," He smiles at me politely and I glare back at him.

"Yes Cho here was just about to leave." I try and get her to maybve forget why she was here in the first place. It didn't work.

"Actually Harry, I was wondering if maybe sometime you might want to go out for a bite to eat." She batts her oh-so-fake eyelashes and it makes me sick.

"Well," says Harry, "Step into my office and we can make the proper arrangements."

I feel an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach but I try to ignore it, I mean after all it's probably just queasiness from having to be in the same room as theses two lovebirds.

Harry looks at me and I think he can tell I'm uncomfortable because he gives me his bloody smirk again and him and Cho leave the room.

"Oh yeah go into Potter's office and be all secret like. Go ahead you can say stupid things like 'I haven't the faintest idea' and 'a bite to eat' 'I would like you to attend' see if I care." I yell back at the blank wall.

I sit down in my chair and sigh this is going to be a long day.

Author's note: Well watcha think not one of my best chapters but it was alright reviews fast update!!!


End file.
